Pollo Jackson and the Olympians
by rockinggently
Summary: A boy that'll unite the god of the sea and goddess of wisdom.A boy that will bring peace to Olympus.And to follow his father's footstep    A boy who's destiny is to be a hero.


hi i am back!

* * *

Kyla:hi mia dear!

Mia: hello Kyla dear!

Kyla: what are you doing?

Mia: writing a fanfic story from Percy Jackson

Kyla: oh Rick Riodan's series

Mia: Yes! if it's rick riordan's book I don't own it right?

Kyla: duh! of course

Mia: :)

* * *

I want to acknowledge the ones who help me

-Kyla Tino

-Sofia de Leon

-Angela Lauzon

and to me Mia Soliman

* * *

Summary:

A boy that'll unite the god of the sea and goddess of wisdom.A boy that will bring peace to to follow his father's footstep

A boy who's destiny is to be a hero.

* * *

Here comes another boring day at school.

.

.

Sometimes I wish that school never existed.

.

.

I study at Norgles Academy

weird name for a school

i know!

Somehow , I love my school. I learn many things from it

Seriously , I can learn much better with a book.

I forgot, my name is Pollo Jackson.

Pollo as in 'polo' not 'pol - yo'

Weird huh.

But it's weirder with Jameus

So my whole name is Pollo Jameus Jackson

I don't know why , but I got this feeling that I have namesakes

My mom named me. I ask why Pollo and she said 'since your dad's name starts with P

Then you being a boy also start with P.

Now I'm off to school, my dad gives me a ride to school then fetch after classes.

My dad is a … I don't exactly know his job but I think he teaches swordsmanship

And working at 599th floor Empire State

My mom is Annabeth Chase Jackson.

She is an architect. And she works at the Empire State Building , 600th floor.

Since they work at the same building I ask my dad if he see mom often and he said

.

.

.

.

No

"Pollo ,we're here" my dad said stopping at the entrance gate

"Um…goodbye , dad"I said. Well idon't know what to say

"Bye for now see you later okay, control your temper. And don't get …uh…scolded"

He sighed.

You see, I have ADHD and dyslexia .My dad said that it runs in the family.

With that ,what should I call it,complication I moved around very often and can't stay still. I also can't read clearly. I read with glasses,only when reading okay!

I am also the laugh stock of the class. They tease me about my parents,because they haven't seen them yet. Also because of my weird name and weird clothes and stuff.

I entered the classroom. My classmates are so NOISY well first graders are like that, naughty.

"Hey, Jackson!" Alvin said. He is the classroom bully "I need money!"

He threats "What if I don't want to give you money?" I said angrily .He is always the reason that sends me to the guidance office "Watch your actions weirdo or you be turned into a pulp" he said backing away because our adviser is inside the room already

"good morning class! " our adviser said. He is the most liked teacher in the classroom ,especially by me. " Good Morning Mr. Bradley" We answered . Mr. Bradley is in a wheelchair with a clean shaved face. He is the only one who doesn't put me to sleep. He is also our literature teacher. As of now he is discussing Greek Mythology.

"Class, I have an announcement!" he said

We all hushed down to listen to him

"The day after tomorrow, we will be having our fieldtrip, which is all about the Greek mythology. We will also be accompanied by Ms. Patricia Pijade" he said

Ms. Pijade is my least favorite teacher. She teaches us boring math (the basics addition, subtraction blahblahblah)

I like math, but not the teacher

"and tomorrow, parent career talk please tell your parents your whole grade depends upon your parents" he said happily

Wait did he say … parent career talk?

Parent?

Like mom and dad?

I guess I am gonna fail this one!

Mr. Bradley called me

" Pollo!"

"uh… yes sir?

"I want you to give this to your parents"

"uh OK" I said knowing that it's a letter to let them know about the

talk

After that the normal flow and you don't want to know

The day ended and I wasn't sent to the guidance office!

I waited for my dad at the lobby

10 seconds and he's late again

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

He entered the lobby and I was the only one left!

He asked me.

"How's school Pollo?"

"it's fine dad, the same flow"

"sorry I am late again, I have a lot of work"

"Mr. Bradley told me to give this to you"

" Ok. I'll read it when we get home"

When we got home , mom was already there preparing dinner. Even if my dad get lots of money from work,my mom prefers to do the works herself.

"Hi Pollo, how's school?" she asked sweetly

"It's fine ,as always"

I answered

When my dad entered the room ,I hurried to my room 'cause I don't want to see their lovey dovey act

I washed myself got dressed and I am ready for dinner.

My dad read the letter over dinner

Dear Mr. Jackson

You are obliged to go to your son's career talk

Tomorrow. No excuses.

Mr. Bradley

"hmm. Obliged to go huh no excuses,

Sure I'll go what time is it?"

I can't believe he going to come!

I am happy and a lil bit … never mind!

There was so may things we talked about.

But what's weird is when I asked about the king of the titans

Kronos

They hushed.

"Kronos, the king of the titans. If I am not mistaken

He is the chopped titan!" he laughed but my mom glared at him

"I mean … ah…he was defeated by a guy, a half –blood to be exact proclaimed 'hero of Olympus'

…with his friends and he was offered to be a god but…"

He started

I want to know the story, badly

"But?"

"But he declined"

"Why?"

I ask it's a privilege to be a god, right?

"Because he don't want to…you don't want to know it's a long story

Even back then I don't know why I…"

My dad said I.

"You're the guy?" I asked

"of course not, I am a human! It's just a nice story that I don't know why I like it so much" he answered

"I know you know why he didn't want to be a god?"

I said impatiently

I really want to know!

"May I ask why you want to know?"

" I don't know it's like…I know the guy?"

I said . yes, I feel like the guy is one of my relatives

"Because he can't leave his mother"

"He's a mama's boy?"

"No! "

"Why do you look offended?"

"Because …because it's not only her mom

Also his friends, he don't want to live underwater

With his father and his half brother Triton, he wants to be normal"

I am sure my dad really love that story that he's taking it seriously

" uh he's Poseidon's son. I guess that's not the whole story, because you know many Greek mythologies have a love story" I said smiling

"Tell me, are you fond of reading love stories?" he said seriously

Me? Love story no way

"Of course not, it's a theory!

"Promise me you'll go to sleep after this?"

"Promise, scout's honor"

Overall he can't leave the girl. Now go to sleep "he said fastly

Then he went upstairs before me

"Go to sleep now dear, he's like that be cause he can't appreciate love stories" my mom said laughing

I nodded and followed her 'orders'

I imagined the story

The guy sure is brave to fight Kronos

An a second I was asleep

Tomorrows going to be a big day

* * *

Up next

chapter II

my math teacher

* * *

please comment rate review and suggest!


End file.
